The present invention pertains to vibration testing apparatus. More specifically, it pertains to the interface mechanism for attaching a slip plate to a shaker machine.
In the prior art, a number of different methods are used for attaching slip plates to shaker machines. One such method comprises the welding of the slip plate to a bullnose, which in turn is attached to the shaker machine by bolts. This arrangement does not provide much misalignment tolerance since no dimensional adjustment is possible and results in long assembly time.
Another prior art approach for attaching a slip plate to a shaker machine is the use of an interface referred to as a driver bar. The slip plate is attached to the driver bar by bolts through holes generally normal to the surface of the slip plate. This arrangement results in high sheer forces exerted on the bolts during the vibration of the slip plate.